


Green-Eyed Monster

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: After missing his chance on David's birthday, Patrick deals with watching him get set-up on a date with somebody else.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	Green-Eyed Monster

Patrick Brewer is a patient man.

Not quick to anger or fits of passion. He was always considered the quiet child in his youth; slipping into the background as elderly family members pinched his cheeks and called him precious.

He was the golden boy of his childhood. His parents were immensely proud of his even-headedness, and calm demeanour.

And yet, even he couldn’t control his reaction to Jocelyn Schitt’s presence in the store on a Tuesday afternoon only a few short weeks after opening night.

In she had bustled, her blonde hair bobbing with every move, and making an immediate bee-line to the man behind the counter. David had jumped as she approached but remembered to smile politely (and slightly inquisitively at her) as she bounded up to him.

“Jocelyn.” He says, eyes wide as if threatened, and immediately tensing up. “Can I help you with something?”

“David! Just the person I was looking for!”

“Oh, okay, um, and why is that? If this is about my mother, I really don’t have anything to do with her song choices for the Asbestos Fest and I don’t think I’ll be able to change her mind--”

Jocelyn laughs as if he has said something amusing, which just serves to make David more tense. He looks towards Patrick, who pretends to be focused on restocking the massage oils on the other side of the room but does offer a supportive smile to his business partner.

His business partner, who could have been so much more if he had only made it clear to David that the birthday dinner of the previous week was truly intended as a date. Instead, Patrick had blustered his way through an awkward meal with both Stevie and David, trying to hide his disappointment but likely not fooling anyone, and things had gone back to the way they were before.

Except Patrick couldn’t relax anymore. Now that he had humiliated himself so obviously in front of David, he couldn’t even touch the man, nor look to long at him without blushing crimson and having to leave the room.

It had caused a variety of awkward moments between the two men, and whilst their business relationship was thriving, their personal interactions were strained, and Patrick couldn’t see an end to it.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Jocelyn’s incessant chatter and reverts his attention back to the conversation still happening on the other side of the room.

“So, what do you say, David?” she is asking. “Will you at least consider it?”

David is looking straight at Patrick, who realises he’s missed something, and tries desperately to work out what they are talking about.

“I don’t know, Jocelyn. I- There is so much going on with the store at the moment, and I just- I don’t really think I’m in the state of mind to go on a date with someone right now.”

_A date?_

Patrick really has missed something. He leans forward to try and pick up the rest of the conversation, and looks at David, who’s face is now focused on his hands resting palm-down on the desk, twisting his rings around nervously.

“Belle is a lovely girl, David. She’s the daughter of one of your vendors, and Sharon is really hoping you two will hit it off.”

“Sharon as in- the candles?” David asks, looking more interested as his brows furrow in concentration.

Patrick’s can feel his heart beating against his ribs, his whole-body thrums as he tries to calm his breathing. He feels hot, is it hot in here? He hopes it’s not obvious that he’s sweating.

“The very same!” Jocelyn exclaims. “So, you’ll consider it?”

“I don’t know, I--”

“If I can’t convince you then I’ll have to turn my attention to Patrick.” Jocelyn threatens with a grin, turning her body towards him, but keeping her face locked on David as if forcing him to take the bait.

When Patrick looks up again, David is staring at him, a question evident in his eyes.

Patrick widens his eyes and shakes his head in what he hopes is a funny gesture, but if anything, David just looks more downtrodden than before.

“I assume you’re not going to take no for an answer?”

“Excellent! I’ll set it up. This will be good for you, David. She really is great, and you should meet someone and settle down here! I have complete confidence in this match.”

“Ohh, I’m sure.” David says sarcastically, giving up all pretence of customer service, and turning his back on Jocelyn, heading behind the curtain.

She looks a bit surprised by this reaction and turns to Patrick to grin at and silently makes a celebratory gesture, which he smiles at, but looks away quickly to avoid her gaze.

He can feel his skin burning and thrumming as he re-focuses his attention on the products in front of him. He forces himself to take deep breaths and not make his complete fury evident.

It’s not that big a deal, he keeps telling himself, it’s not like David isn’t allowed to date. He had his chance and he’d missed it, and he knows his own limits. He barely got up the nerve to ask David the first time, and now that the potential that David knew what he was thinking and brought Stevie as a way of letting him down easier exists. Even the thought of asking David out again makes his stomach clench up.

It’s just, the thought of David sitting across from someone at a restaurant, maybe brushing their hands, or giving them a goodbye kiss. It makes his chest ache and his stomach clench. Even worse, the idea of having to watch David fall in love from the side lines is almost too much to bear.

No, it’s definitely too much, and he feels physically sick at the prospect.

He sighs in resignation, and heads around the counter to behind the curtain looking for the broom. As he does so he bumps straight into David who seems to have been stood against the wall just past the doorway since Jocelyn left.

“Oh,” he breathes, moving back out of Patrick’s way. “Sorry, I was just--"

“It’s okay. I was just coming to get the broom.”

Patrick puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly and looks at his feet. When he looks back up David is frowning at him curiously. They are stood very close together and Patrick can’t seem to convince himself to look away.

“Are you okay? David asks.

“Um, yeah sure, why?”

“It’s just you didn’t look very happy earlier, and now you are kind of pale.”

“Well, I’m fine. I just- I’m tired, it’s been a long day. So, I should--”

“Can I ask you something?” David blurts out suddenly, seeming to surprise himself.

“Um, sure?”

“Are you jealous about Jocelyn setting me up?” He asks slowly, forcing the words out with gritted teeth.

All fight leaves Patrick’s body, and he slumps slightly, moving one of his hands to cover his face. “I’m so sorry David, I was trying not to make it obvious. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with it- but I promise I won’t make it awkward for us. I know we’re working together, and the store is the most important thing to me.”

David looks even more upset at that. “Mhm, mhm.” He hums, nodding and fiddling with his silver rings again. Patrick is drawn to the movement of his hands for a moment before silently berating himself and looking back up to meet his eyes. “I just- I don’t have to go on this date. I know you’ve spent a lot of time at Sharon’s farm so you must have met Belle before, and I’m sure we can re-arrange so you can go out with her instead.”

Patrick freezes, his brain humming like a machine as it tries to wrap itself around that statement.

“I… What? David--”

“You really don’t have to worry about the business or anything, I won’t hold it against you. I’m not that interested in dating anyone at the moment anyway, I didn’t really want to go on the date so--”

Finally, the slot machines in Patrick’s head all land on the same answer with a celebratory _ding_ , and he looks up in shock.

“David, do you think that I want to go on a date with Sharon’s daughter?”

“Um, isn’t that what we were talking about? I asked if you were jealous and you said you were. What- what did you think we were talking about?”

Patrick scoffs out a laugh of disbelief and shakes his head. “Yes, you asked if I was jealous that you got set up and I said yes.”

“So, what’s the problem then?” David asks, he looks more confused than Patrick has ever seen him, but there’s a glimmer of potential understanding underneath that expression, and maybe even hope.

This is where Patrick has to stop. Asking David out would be embarrassing enough but admitting that he is jealous that other people get to ask David out would just be excruciating. He shakes his head lightly and moves to leave the conversation.

“I was just coming into the back for the broom, I should probably get started on that.” He says, patting his hands on his legs as if to spur himself on and looking around the small office room.

“The broom is in the stock room.” David says. He waves slightly closer, and Patrick can feel the doorway behind his back, forcing him to decide to either allow himself to be trapped in the conversation or leave it completely by slipping back through the curtain. “What were you jealous of if not that?”

“David--” Patrick says helplessly, looking around everywhere and desperately grasping for something to say.

His heart threatens to leap out of his chest when he feels David’s hand ever so gently pushing his chin upwards to catch his eye. He audibly gasps as he catches David’s dark brown eyes, his pupils blown.

“Tell me you don’t want me to go on this date.” He says softly.

“David, I don’t--”

“I won’t go.” He’s talking almost frantically now, and for a moment Patrick wonders if he’s as affected by this whole situation as he feels. “If you _tell_ me you don’t want me to, then I won’t go.”

“I can’t do that, David. I have no right--”

The hand on his face has sunk to rest around his neck. David must be able to feel Patrick’s pulse on his fingers; Patrick can certainly feel it, and he can’t help but let his gaze drop to David’s lips. They’re pink-tinted, and right there, Patrick wonders, not for the first time, how they would feel against his.

“Please don’t go on the date, David.” He whispers.

For a moment they both are still, and then suddenly, David is nodding manically. “I won’t, I won’t go.” He mumbles, and the sentence is cut-off as his lips press against Patrick’s gently.

For a moment, the world stops spinning. Everything goes still and silent as they stand there, just behind the doorway, connected softly at the mouth.

Suddenly, Patrick gasps, and the world is set in motion again. David cups the back of his neck tightly to hold them close together, as Patrick’s arms wrap around his waist, hands splayed against his back as if to cover as much surface as physically possible. It’s close-mouthed and relatively timid, and David pulls back far too soon, his face hovering by Patrick’s so that their noses knock against each other.

“Don’t go.” Patrick mumbles.

David frowns, “I already said I wouldn’t go.”

“No, I mean- I meant don’t go now. Come back.” He raises one hand to tug lightly on the front of David’s black sweater to emphasise his point, and David does as he’s told with a little laugh.

“Oh, okay--”

This time they are both more confident, and David is smiling into it. It makes Patrick’s plans of deepening the kiss difficult, but he always did like a challenge.

He moves his attention momentarily to a patch of skin on David’s neck that he has had an unusual affection for ever since their first hug, and bites and licks there. David is making little whining noises and pulls Patrick up by the back of the head for another kiss.

This time, he opens his mouth and sweeps his tongue into Patrick’s mouth before he gets a chance to. Patrick softens under the intrusion and melts into the sensation of David’s gentle exploration.

“David--” He says, pulling back. “David, the store is still open. Anyone could walk in.”

David pouts as he presses repetitive pecks against Patrick’s lips. “I know, I know, we should go back to work. Can I just have one more minute?”

“What? No- I was just going to say we should flip the sign and lock the door if we’re going to continue- Or um, if you don’t want to- We could talk, maybe?”

David looks both surprised, and impressed by this, and wiggles his shoulders the way he does when he’s teasing someone. “Well _hello_ Mr Brewer.” Those wiggles are going to do something completely different to Patrick from this point on, but he doesn’t allow himself to get distracted as he detangles himself from David, and the curtain.

Patrick clenches his hands against David’s hips for one final moment. “I’m going to lock the door; you owe Jocelyn a text to cancel this date.” He growls, kissing David again before exiting, but not before he catches David’s surprisingly heated expression. “I’ll be back.”

David hums and reaches for his phone. Patrick rushes to the door before any customers dare enter and flips the sign. He is just reaching for the lock when he spots Jocelyn sat at one of the tables outside the café with Roland, staring straight over at the front windows. She waves excitedly and puts her thumbs up as they catch eyes.

He’s not sure whether or not he should be offended by her involvement in the events of this afternoon, but politely waves back, blushing darkly as he turns back to return to David waiting for him in the back room.

He’s perched on the small desk in the corner when Patrick enters, tapping away at his phone. They catch eyes, and Patrick stalks straight over, pushing his legs apart and stepping to take his place between them.

“Mm--”

“Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia means I spent the night writing and this is what I made - it's not for a series or anything it's just a little one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you very much for reading it!


End file.
